


Required

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ginny needs something special.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Required

This _is_ the Room of Requirement, and this is what she requires – to be tied down in this enormous bed, with Luna on one side of her and Neville – steadfast Neville – on the other; four hands caressing her and two mouths kissing her, knowing that for once she is not littlest and least, to be protected and sheltered, but an object – a catalyst – for desire.

To know that she is beautiful, because four hands and two mouths and two beloved people tell her so, to know that her freckles and red hair and long, lean body are desirable because they cannot keep their hands off her, because Luna for once is silent in contemplation of something real and Neville for once is voluble in his praise of her, because she knows that in a few moments – in just long enough that she will be on the edge of screaming – in a few moments, godpleasesoon, Neville will be fucking her, hard and fast and ungentle as no one would expect him to be; in just a few moments Luna will be kneeling over Ginny’s mouth, and Ginny is looking forward to that, looking forward to making Luna scream.

This is the Room of Requirement, and this is what Ginny requires; though it is worth noting that Luna and Neville have no objections at all.


End file.
